One Direction stays with Jessie
by JamieVega
Summary: One Direction has been permitted to perform at the Christmas Concert at Time's Square. But they have nowhere to stay because it was last minute. So Niall calls his old best friend.


Sorry that I haven't done a story in ages. But anyway, here is a Christmas Crossover Fan fiction Special!

Plot: One Direction has been asked to perform at Time's Square, but has nowhere to stay. So Niall calls an old friend of his.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jessie or One Direction.

Note: This story is based on Austin & Jessie & Ally: All Star New Year

* * *

The One Direction Boys are performing in London when they get a call that they are being asked to perform at Time's Square for the Christmas Concert. The five boys agreed to perform there. But they had one problem; they are still touring the UK during the time and it is very last minute. So their manager tries to call people in New York if they are avaliable. But none of the hotels were avaliable. They were in some deep trouble.

But Niall knows someone that he was close friends with: Jessie Prescott.

"Wait, your childhood friend Jessie?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah. I mean, I haven't talked to her since she decided to babysit for some kids years ago." Niall admitted.

So the five friends searched for Niall's friend Jessie. Zayn found her number on a website for babysitting. "I found her number Niall. Is this really her?"

Niall's eyes went bigger as he looked at his old best friend. "That is her Zayn! I'll call her." Niall said as he grabs his phone and dials the number that Zayn gave him. The phone rings as he hears someone pick up the phone on the other side.

"Hello? Jessie Prescott speaking?"

"Jessie! It's me Niall." Jessie started to smile.

"Niall my old buddy! How are you?" Jessie asked.

"I'm great. How about you?"

"I'm great too, but I need a favor to ask you." Jessie could tell that it was something about accommodation.

"Is it about accommodation Niall?"

"Yeah."

"How can I help you?"

"The band I'm in One Direction needs somewhere in New York to stay for a few days because we are performing at the Christmas Concert at time's Square. Can you help us?" Niall then hears a broken glass sound.

"Hold on for a sec." Jessie then talks to one of the people on the other side.

_"Stop throwing glasses and using them as arrows Luke!"_

_"Sorry! Didn't mean to-"_

_"Well clean it up. I'm giving Bertram a rest."_

_"Oh man!"_

_"Start Cleaning!" _Niall then realised that there might be fans in there that can harm them.

"Sorry about that. Sure."

"Awesome and one more thing?" Jessie then knew that his voice started to shake again.

"What is it?"

"Is there anyone that is a fan staying with you?" Jessie didn't want to tell the truth but told him anyway.

"Yeah. Her name is Emma Ross. I'm looking after her and three other kids and we have a butler too."

"Sounds busy!"

"It is. Emma might harm you boys with her hugs. She hugs like you were a piece of candy she loves so much." Niall then started to shake which Jessie could tense and the boys noticed.

"Sorry. I could tense that you were shaking-"

"I am actually." Jessie knew what it was.

"Is it about Emma Niall? I'm sorry if it is."

"It is Jess. I just think that she is a big fan of us and being around her is a very bad idea." Jessie then understood why he was tense.

"Do you still tense when someone likes you?"

"Kind of."

"Man! Nothing has changed with you, huh Niall?" Niall started to blush as Jessie stared to chuckle a bit on the other side. The other four boys noticed it. Zayn walks up to the blond and starts to tease the blushed Irish.

"Ooh! Niall is crushing on his old best friend Jessie!" Louis, Liam and Harry then teased him after.

"Who's those voices I can hear?"

"My bandmates Zayn, Liam, Louis and Harry. They are always eggs to me."

"Like how Sebastian always pranked you in elementary school?"

"Yeah. He was awesome until he died. He died from heart cancer." Niall heard mumbles on the other side until he hears a police officer over there. "Why can I hear a police officer?"

"Just hold on Niall." Jessie then talks to the officer.

_"How can I help you officer?" Jessie questioned as she knew what it was about. Zuri has been doing identity theft lately and pretending to be older short people to buy her stuff. The police officer then spoke._

_"Apparently, Emma here has been stealing some very precious shoes." Jessie was confused because Emma wouldn't do that. She asked Emma if he was telling the truth._

_"Is he telling the truth?"_

_"You know me too well Jess. I would never steal precious shoes." Emma squealed. Jessie felt a lying vibe from the blonde girl. Jessie can tell when any of the kids she looks after is lying. And Emma's voice squeals at the end. She noticed it._

_"You are lying. You squeal at the end every time you lie." Jessie said to Emma as the officer noticed._

_"Damn it. Who are you talking to anyway?" Emma asked._

_"Umm, no one that you know." _Niall knew who that person was on the other side but decided to stay quiet. Zayn got closer to the ear piece of Niall's phone.

"Jessie? Who's that?" Niall was concerned and so was Zayn. Zayn was very curious on who his friend Niall was talking to. Liam and Louis was concerned on what Zayn was up to and Harry went to get him a drink.

"Just Emma Niall. So please just-" Jessie was interrupted by Emma. Niall and Zayn looked at each other and pleaded that nothing bad happens to them.

"Wait, you are talking to Niall Horan from One Direction?" Emma squealed and after that, she screamed happily as she tried to get Jessie's phone. Zayn adn Niall's ears felt like they were bleeding.

"Come over whenever you boys are ready okay?" Niall said yes as Jessie hung up after she said bye. So Niall announced that they will be staying at Jessie's apartment when they arrive the next day. So the boys got their stuff and prepared themselves to go over to New York City to stay at Jessie's apartment.


End file.
